Athena Asamiya (Goddess Athena)
Athena is the goddess in the remake game, King Of Fighters Remake. Story Athena is just your average goddess in Japan. She is teamed up with her friend, Sie Kensou (God Hermes), and Gentasi Chin (God Dionysus). She is one of the evil intelligence, skill, warfare, battle strategy, hanicrafts, and wisdom. According to her tradition, she was born from Orochi (God Zeus)'s head. She is seen with red eyes, and magenta color hair. Her symbol is the olive tree. She is most known her pet owl. She spent most of her life in China's mountains. She came up in the new King of Fighters tournaments, soon after her relative Athena (The orignal), stopped fighting in the tournaments. She is a pop singer, besides being a goddess. Her blood type is B. Her hobby is crapping on homepages, and eating grasshoppers. She shops with Shermie. She loves a glass of wine, as long as there's a grasshopper in it. She encounters Bobo (Goddess Demeter), a old age lady that appears young. Additionally, she grows feelings for Chris (Peedy), once he kisses her with his oven fire. Soon, she forgets her purpose of being a pop star, and tells everyone about her being the goddess Athena. Her friend, Sie (God Hermes), lost his pet dragon in the woods and she couldn't enter the 2003 tournament. She decideds to join a New Girl Goddess team. Making up of Mai (Goddess Hera), and Hinako (Hestia). Once the team wins, she joins back with Sie, Gentasi, and her new fan, Momoko (Goddess Artemis). Athena is often worshipped by Momoko through out the KOF XI. Personality Athena is very outgoing, and would kiss anyone in sight. She is worshipped by mortals, and does her best to fight for them. On the other hand, she can be a bit of a brat, as she cries for Chris (Peedy) when she is too scared to fight or in face of light. Athena often yells at people if they don't bow down to her or give her what she wants. Athena, secretly is having affair with Kyo (God Ares). Though sometimes, she is seen dating Shingo (Yuki). Information *She was taught King Tut *Athena's skirt is often shown to be generic, as it flaps brokenly *She sits in a tea cup with Peter Rabbit *She loves fortune telling *She loves pooping on maple leafs that are shaped as bean cakes *Athena likes poop dissolved in milk *Her measurments are 4cm, 3cm, 2cm *She appears as a hooker in the game, Days of memories as the third and sixth hooker Quotes "Here comes the goddess Athena!" "You could've at least try to kiss me." "I'm sorry, my hands couldn't ressit." "We were gay this time!" "NEVER strip me AGAIN!" "I may be a goddess, but I'm one tough mama!" "You suck ape!" "I just love it when I see you and your teamates fight." "Wow! That was fun! Let's do it again!" "Everyone's lips got bigger, I got to train harder." "Master are you watching, I'm battling like a goddess." * Tumblr m9n4qvwARx1qll4uto1 500.jpg Hjj.jpg AthenaWinXIII.png Athena-nw.jpg Athena asamiya super.jpg Athena asamiya mi b.jpg Athena asamiya kof um by orochidarkkyo-d5p8n1l.png Athena Asamiya by Catrin47.png Athena2.png 03d235c946fd7dabc14c1fea95718009af3.jpg Category:Hoe characters Category:Lesbian Hoe